


You Learn Something New Each Day

by sexyscientistbabe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adults only, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brief Alcohol Mention, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Fellatio, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Degradation, Vibrators, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscientistbabe/pseuds/sexyscientistbabe
Summary: He strode to the table you stood by, and set his glass down. His gloved hands rested on the table. “You do know precisely what the contents of that drawer are used for, don’t you?” Throwing back the rest of your drink, you decided to fight the anxiety that begged you not to speak, and looked at him. “Some of it,” you said, attempting nonchalance. He hummed, a low sound, almost like a growl. He stood at full height and your breath hitched in your throat. You noticed all of the freckles on his face. “Would you like to find out?” he asked, his eyes burning. Disbelief ran through you, and despite it you whispered, “Yes.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings. I had posted this fic months ago, and then taken it down . Anywho, that's all resolved now, and I'm happy to share this nastiness with y'all.
> 
> WARNING: Just read the fucking tags, please. 
> 
> Gimme kudos and comments! Im sooo thirsty for them. 
> 
> P.S. Bookmark this fic to get updates. I'm not going to be posting on a regular schedule, but hopefully a couple of times a month.

The keycard lit faintly with a red hue, and then the massive durasteel door swished open. You stepped lightly into the room, tugging the janitorial cart inside. The door closed with a soft thud, causing you to jump. The nerves manifested in your stomach, dancing and tugging on the soft insides, tying them into knots. A hard swallow went down your throat as you took in your surroundings. 

The room was spartan, with few decorations or knick-knacks. Nearly everything in sight had a utilitarian purpose. There was a bed, veiled thinly by a long, sheer grey curtain. A wall full of drawers and cabinets built into the durasteel of the ship dominated the left side of the room. A small, oval table rested near your right side, accented by a few red candles and a bowl of fruits. Nice touch, you smirked to yourself, admiring your own ability to exercise humor in this nerve-wracking predicament. As a member of the janitorial staff onboard the Finalizer, inside jokes and small pranks among you and your coworkers were commonplace; you had to do something to stay entertained. Life on a giant metal ship with recycled air and more stormtroopers than civilians proved to be pretty boring at times. During the difficult months, when no one had been offboard in ages, the janitorial staff often upped the anti. And now you’d been faced with the most massive, juicy, fat dare that could ever exist…

“Since when do you service the Commander’s room?!” Lilith nearly screeched with indignance, glaring at the comlink displaying the staff assignments for the following day. You shrugged, “I dunno, never have.” The cool exterior you displayed was partially for you, partially for your friends. Inside, you were quaking with nerves. “Well…” Jato sighed, with mock seriousness on their face, and you felt their large hand clap you on the shoulder. “You know what this means, don’t you?” A trickle of ice slithered into your gut, like a snake of anxiety. “Uhhh…” you mused. Jato laughed squarely in your face, their pleasant eyes twinkling with mischief. Lilith scooched in beside them and her long auburn hair tickled your knees. “I dare you,” Jato started, and Lilith giggled with delight. Jato’s dark eyes darted left and right before they said “To bring us back a little souvenir from the old Commander’s quarters!” Lilith’s eyes went wide and she gave Jato a high five. You gulped. A long pause stretched while your friends eagerly waited. Inhaling deeply, you stated plainly: “You’re on.” 

Checking the periphery compulsively, you started flitting about the room. With a rag and cleaning spray in hand, you began opening and closing drawers while mindlessly wiping down surfaces, looking for something of interest to magpie away. The small kitchenette was full of the kinds of things you’d expect; cooking utensils and dry packaged foods. You shifted to the shelving unit near the bed and as you began dusting, you realized that the books on the shelf were real books. This stilled you, a small gasp escaping your parted lips, as you fingered the spines of the relics. Who would have known that Commander Ren has a penchant for antiques? you wondered. Looking around furtively, you tugged one of the old books off the shelf. It opened with a creak at the binding, and the heady smell of musty paper hit your nose like a rare spice. The text on the pages was an unknown language to you, but nonetheless you were enthralled, just gazing at the ink on the pages, following the unfamiliar loops and swirls of the alien author. You set the book back in its place slowly, taking in this new information about the infamous and intimidating Commander. You had never seen his face, hidden as it was by the imposing battle mask he always wore. You began wondering what he looked like, as you walked slowly across the room to the storage wall. The sheer curtain concealing his sleeping quarters brushed your shoulder as you strode by it. You glanced at the bed and noticed that the sheets, rumpled and messy, were made of black silk. Imagining how the cool fabric might feel on your skin, you came into contact with the thick steel of the first drawer on the wall and opened it. Inside, you found a row of deadly weapons. Knives and blasters of alternating shapes. They glinted dangerously at you, and you moved on to the next drawer. You were surprised to see some more antiques. A compass, something that looked a bit like a comlink but obviously much older, another entirely foreign object with a white circular face and little black markings, a set of valuable jewelry, and a box… You glanced around once again and opened the box, surprised to see that it was unlocked. Parchment paper and a long feather, with a pot of ink resided in the box. You were touched again by that spark of intimacy at seeing this intriguing and mysterious side of the authoritarian figure you knew only as Commander. His sentimentality, his humanness felt more evident.

The next cabinets revealed only closets of clothes, and you couldn’t help but chuckle upon finding that he owned exclusively black clothing. Finally, you made it to one of the last drawers, placed at hip height. You were somewhat disappointed not to have found anything that felt quite right to steal away. The antiques would be too noticeable, and valuable. It would be dangerous to take them. But everything else was so commonplace, your friends likely wouldn’t even believe they’d come from the Commander’s quarters. The drawer opened slowly, and what you found inside caused your stomach to do a backflip.

The first thing you noticed was coils of soft black rope, piled in rows, and you wondered if you’d found another weapons drawer. Following the rope, however, you saw a whip… then a crop, a paddle, a flail of intimidating size… You felt your heart pounding wildly at this most personal of discoveries. Guilt began gnawing at the edges of your mind, yet you couldn’t break away from your fascination. At the far end of the drawer, after all of the tools, were a handful of objects you weren’t familiar with, but judging by their shapes, you could imagine how they could be used. Rushing blood flooded to your nethers. A gentle ache blossomed in your womb. You selected one small tool, a chrome roller with spikes on it, and pocketed it, before closing the drawer. As you heard it thud, a smooth voice interrupted your thoughts, and your heart dropped into your stomach with the intensity of a hyperspeed launch. “I think you’ll find that those don’t need any cleaning.” the voice said. Your eyes glanced up suddenly to see him standing there. Him. The Commander. Unmasked.

You were terrified, and stunned, to see his face. Standing rigidly at attention, you looked at the floor. His footsteps echoed through the wide room as he moved closer to you. You desperately worked to keep your eyes down. As he came to a stop beside you, he said, “So you get a new assignment and immediately start snooping. I should put on trial today.” Oh, stars, NO… The dread started to coil in your stomach like the knots of rope you’d found in that drawer. It mingled strangely with the arousal that had awakened in your core. “Are you a spy?” his voice drawled beside you. You glanced up instinctively. “No, sir.” He chuckled. “I don’t need to guess at these things, or trust your word.” he practically spit the last three words. Suddenly, a dull pain bloomed inside of your skull and you buckled at the knees with the intensity of it. You felt him everywhere, pressing at the edges of your own mind. Flipping impatiently through your memories, your thoughts, and then suddenly, as quickly as it has begun, he was gone. Gasping, you stood up and fixed him with a look. “See?” you implored, your voice raspy. You were struck by his features. You’d imagined him to be much older, but in fact he was a young man, with intriguing dark eyes, a prominent nose, lush pink lips… You looked away, embarrassed suddenly. “I see that you and your coworkers were conspiring to commit theft against a high ranking Commander.” his voice was like stone. Apologies began falling from your lips rapidly. He held up a hand and suddenly you couldn’t speak. Your hands clutched at your throat and you looked at him in fear. “Show me what you found.” His voice was deadly, deep and soft. 

The hold on your voice vanished. Stunned, you slowly stepped over to the drawer and opened it a crack. A glance at his face revealed nothing of what he was thinking. The fear and arousal mixed in your abdomen like a poisonous, enticing concoction. You let the drawer slide open, and his collection of whips and ropes and toys was revealed again. You watched his eyes roam over the contents of the drawer, and then travel up your body to your eyes. He took a step closer to you. “Do you know what these are for?” his voice had deepened, and you couldn’t look away from his dark eyes. His tall frame overwhelmed you in proximity. You gulped, and stammered “N-no sir.” He turned away from you and barked a short, sharp laugh. The sound shook you. “Liar.” he hissed, his back turned as he strode to the kitchenette. You grabbed the spray bottle and rag and started for the cleaning cart, eager to leave the danger of this predicament you’d gotten yourself into. You were stopped by the sound of his liquid voice in your mind. You’re not in any danger. Astonished, you turned to him. He was pouring Correlian brandy into two stout crystal glasses. He fixed you with a captivating stare as he sipped from his glass, and then you saw the second glass lift of its own accord and fly smoothly into your hand. “Whoa,” you couldn’t help but utter. You’d heard of Commander Ren’s abilities with the Force before, but you’d never seen anything like it for yourself. After the assurance that you weren’t in danger, you felt slightly more comfortable- only slightly. Lifting the heavy crystal glass to your lips, the burning bite of the liquor kissed your lips and slid down the back of your mouth, and it warmed away the sense of dread that had sat like a glacier in your belly. “Mm.”

He hadn’t stopped looking at you. You would be lying if you’d said that you hadn’t noticed his physique, tall and muscled. After the shock of his youthful, princely visage, you couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like under all that black armor he wore. Your cheeks burned at the thought, but you shrugged it off as the brandy. He strode to the table you stood by, and set his glass down. His gloved hands rested on the table. “You do know precisely what the contents of that drawer are used for, don’t you?” Throwing back the rest of your drink, you decided to fight the anxiety that begged you not to speak, and looked at him. “Some of it,” you said, attempting nonchalance. He hummed, a low sound, almost like a growl. He stood at full height and your breath hitched in your throat. You noticed all of the freckles on his face. “Would you like to find out?” he asked, his eyes burning. Disbelief ran through you, and despite it you whispered, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not all about dicks, my friends...

The word hung in the air like a promise. He turned away from you, who was watching his broad back move further away… The vision incited a wanton ache from you. A prodding, enveloping sensation consumed your head, and you recognized it this time. “What are you reading my mind for?” you blurted out loud. The turn on his heel was sharp with lethal agility. His eyes captured yours. The inky depths of them enraptured you, hypnotized you. _Relax..._ The word rang through your mind like another promise…   
_Your intentions in coming here were mischievous, but not treasonous. You aren’t in any  danger. You are free to leave or say no as you please._ His voice had a hypnotic timbre to it, even when heard internally. A tingle of relief welled up like a spring in your veins, as you heard the reassurance that you needed in taking this dangerous risk. Succumbing to these dark curiosities with a person who had the power to _seriously_ fuck your life up. He took a slow step closer, saying aloud, “Go lie on my bed.” His voice reverberated in your chest.   
The sheets were cool on your bare arms, shifting and sliding magnificently. For a moment, the dam of shock broke and the realization of what you were about to do started sinking in, like feeling the grounding of a planet after living on a ship with artificial gravity for a while. Like sea legs in space.   
Wrapping your hand in one tendril of luscious dark silk, you tugged it between your legs and began rolling your hips in small circles. Desperate to quell the murmurs of doubt and anxiety bubbling up inside, you ground your clit against the fabric pulled tightly between your thighs. The pressure felt like running barefoot through the grass after wearing shoes all day. _I wonder when is the last time I was barefoot in grass…_ The sound of a door swishing open interrupted your stream of consciousness and you startled, suddenly sitting up in the bed.   
His form, blurred slightly through the sheer fabric, strode to the drawer and you saw it open. Your breath halted as you strained to see, through the obstruction, what he was grabbing first. There was no telling… Your stomach filled with butterflies, dancing nervously.  
The shadow moved closer to the curtain, until it was pulled aside. Your breath caught in your throat as his dark brown eyes  bored into your own. Rope was clutched in his hands, still clad in the leather gloves that most of the high ranking generals wore. You shifted and squirmed on the silky sheets below, uncertain of what to do next. You felt your hair grazing the sides of your neck, and lifted a hand to push the strands behind one ear. Glancing down, you saw one of his hands move to set the coils of rope down. You counted them, _one, two, three…_ Your eyes flashed to his again, and you felt that jolt of fear and excitement once more. He was so close to you. You would never have imagined, in a millenia, that your benign prank would result in you, sitting in the Commander’s bed, face to face, and ready to be bound and used at his leisure. The thought alone sparked a wave of burning heat, staining your neck and cheeks with a flush. Ren hummed low, and leaned forward. All at once, you felt one of his hands brush your cheek and then- -a sharp inhale had your head spinning. He moved closer to you with a graceful, predatory lunge, and his soft lips brushed your ear. A shiver skittered down your spine.   
“Take off your uniform.” The sound of his whisper cut into your very heart, stealing the breath from your lungs, eliciting a hiss from your own lips. He moved back, watching you intently as you unsnapped all of the buttons running down the front of your plain canvas jumper. The uniform slid off easily in one movement, and you watched for his reaction to your form revealed, clad only in black panties and a bra. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, but his face remained mostly impassive. You cocked an eyebrow at him. “What is your bidding, sir?”  
At that, he stood suddenly, looking down with his eyes trained on you. You imagined what a sight you must be, naked body standing out against the luxurious texture of his magnificent bedsheets, your skin growing more flushed and warm at the anticipation every second. He circled the bed slowly, like a bird of prey waiting for it’s target to be at its weakest. “Hand me the rope.” You looked at him questioningly, picking up just one of the coils, and passing it to him. You enjoyed every little movement, taking it slowly… the silk gliding across every nerve ending like water. From the way his eyes roamed hungrily over your skin, you imagined he was enjoying every little movement of yours, too.   
Suddenly, that mysterious hold came over you again, and your arms pressed together like two columns against your will. A gasp flew from your lips and you looked at your captor with uncertainty. His strange power was overwhelming. In his leather clad hands, you saw two ends of rope, one like a loop and the other like the ends of shoelaces. He slid the circle of rope over your arms and pulled the ends through the loop, slowly. The rope running over your skin was warm with friction. The pattern of it being pulled taught, then wrapping around again, pulled taught, wrapping again, was mesmerizing. Each round pulled you deeper and deeper into his spell. You looked down and saw the artful arrangement of the rope binding your wrists together. _He really knows what he’s doing,_ you thought, and you were simultaneously pleased and stunned to notice a discreet smile struggle to escape the corners of his mouth. He left about two feet of rope at the end of his perfect column tie, and tugged on it, forcing your arms up and you had to rise from sitting to kneeling on his bed. He backed up, pulling you off the bed. You stood, and he continued exerting his pressure for you to follow him. The sheer curtain blinded you momentarily as you were pulled through it, and the cool air caused goosebumps to rise all over your skin.   
“Where are you taking me?” you asked. He shot you a look, then said, “What do you call me?”   
“C-Commander, sir?” you stuttered. He stood still and pulled you in close to him by the rope, until your bodies were only inches apart, his height diminishing you before him. “Yes. You call me Commander. Because that,” he brushed your hair behind your ear, and again you shivered at his touch. “Is precisely who I am.” Those inky eyes bored into yours, and the pressure on your wrists relented at last. The gloved hand moved from the side of your head, to the nape of your neck, and you yelped as he abruptly gripped a fistful of hair and tugged your head back. _What is your safeword?_ There was that velvet voice inside of your mind again… He let the rope drop from his hand, and moved it to your throat. With one of his big gloved hands yanking on your hair, and the other slowly moving up your neck, you struggled to focus long enough to answer his unspoken question. “S-safeword, sir?” as soon as you asked the question aloud, the biting scent of leather clouded your nostrils, and your mouth was covered by his hand. _Yes, that’s what I said, isn’t it?_ One of his thick fingers slipped into your mouth and your eyes flashed at him.  You could only imagine the panic that he saw in them. What he didn’t see, was the clench of your cunt and the wetness that you felt building between your legs. As his digit pushed past your lips and grazed your tongue,  your eyes melted closed and you began sucking lightly, enjoying the tangy sharpness of the leather, relishing in how thick just _one_ of his fingers was… Without warning, it was tugged from your mouth and spit dripped down your chin. “You got distracted,” he murmured next to your ear. “I need an answer to my question.” You were practically squirming now, each slight brush of his hand or sound of his breath registering in your pelvis like a phantom touch. Through the haze of ever-increasing lust, you sifted your mind for some word that would be easy to remember in this altered state. Eyes roaming before you, you glanced at the empty crystal glasses, and gasped aloud “Brandy!”  
He chuckled, then breathed “Okay, brandy it is…” before swiftly spinning you around, your back to his front, your wrists held firmly between your two hot bodies. The hand that wasn’t   occupied with those restraints slid around your waist, to your belly… His wide hand trailed over your bra, and began traveling up, in a bewitchingly slow fashion… Up your bare ribs, the leather dragging like a warning across your skin. Up your chest, devastatingly slow. Finally his grip halted at the base of your neck, grasping lightly around it. Your breathing was shallow and erratic, your core aching with desire. The way he had you, hands strapped behind your back, rendered somewhat helpless, was a turn on to you in a way you never would have anticipated. Sure, you’d had fantasies a handful of times involving being pinned down, or of being led under restraint and blaster by a ‘trooper… But fantasizing was a far cry from succumbing to a powerful whim with a dangerous superior. And you were shocked at just how wild the thrill was making you.  
With his gloved hand wrapped around your neck, and your wrists bound in thick rope behind your back, you felt the tickle of his hair on your collarbone. A new pressure was beginning to make itself known, against your lower back. You acknowledged his fast-building erection with a wiggling little circle of your hips against his thighs. A grunt of lust slipped from his lips, positioned just above your ear. Like the water in a slow moving stream, his tongue slid against your neck and down, until his teeth scraped against your collarbone. The tension of being bound and dominated was holding your entire being taught, like the strings of an instrument, about to be plucked. Every minute movement of his was like an electrical jolt to your vigilant anticipation. You felt his hand slip from your neck, across your chest and suddenly-- _oh!--_ suddenly, he slipped the strap of you bra down your shoulder and grazed the skin there with his lips. Stars filled your vision as you wondered how a man so reviled, could possess such a luscious mouth.   
“ _Fuck_ I want to eat you.” He ground his erection into you, gripping one of your hips tightly. Lightning bolts of need struck you deep inside at his hissed confession.   
“Gods, Commander, please do!” you gasped, feeling that thick hand move to cup your chest and roll the exposed nipple between his finger. A fog of profoundly sexual desire settled in definitively to your bones, as the ripples of pleasure radiating from his pinching on your tits enraptured your entire body. There was no turning back, now. You simply _had_ to fuck this nerf-herder, no matter _who_ the fuck he was.   
A low chuckle resonated through your back, and you realized with a delayed sense of alarm that he must have heard _that_ thought.   
You gasped as his hand finally brushed your mons, then gripped the exposed skin of your inner thigh. He moaned into your hair, and then began walking you backwards, back towards his bed. Stumbling with his overpowering weight bearing into you, you finally felt the satiny edge of the bed buckle against your knees. He pushed you onto the bed, kneeling between your spread legs. He gazed at you as he slowly lifted a hand to his lips, then his teeth flashed at you. The glove peeled away, and your back arched with the ache to feel his bare hand on your body. A pant rose from you as his skin graced yours, and swiftly descended to the site of your yearning. He hooked his fingers under your panties, and pulled them off swiftly.  
Looking at your swollen, rosy labia enveloping the inner labia and clit, he dipped his finger into your folds once, twice, leaving you heaving. His thick finger slick with your juicy need, he dragged it over the slit of your outer labia, with achingly slow precision. You wiggled your hips, trying to direct him from the passive position you were in. His hand pulled away abruptly.  
“Ah,” he intoned as you whined for more. “You haven’t learned how to be patient, have you?” Your hips bucked as he pinned your shoulders. The first smile of his you witnessed crept across his face; a wicked, terrifying grin that accompanied a sudden immobilization of all your limbs. “Sir!” you cried out, but even though your eyes and voice illustrated terror, your mind and body were so, _so_ down for this, and the compelling, sexy as hell thing was that he knew it. He could sense your every feeling. And you knew that he’d stop, and release you, the moment you said or thought _brandy._  
Like a serpent leaping from a tree, the two remaining coils of rope jumped into his hands. He cast a sultry look at you as one of the coils lifted into the air and began unraveling like magic. An exhale passed through you at the feeling of the rope beginning to snake around your leg, wrapping and twisting and tightening until your calf was tied snugly to your thigh. With his hands, he began repeating that pattern on the other leg. The feeling of his skin grazing your thigh caused you to swoon over and over again, until the second rope was secure. You were bound, hand and foot. With your restricted wrists high above your head, and your legs forcibly spread apart by the V shape of his ties, you lay on your back and surrendered to whatever he had in store for you.  
“You look so pretty for me…” his low voice rolled over you as you felt his hot breath tickle your navel. Lips laced across your waist and you wriggled and cried out, burning desire emanating from your exposed cunt. He nipped with those sharp teeth at the flesh of your thighs that bulged through his ropes. “You need it, don’t you?” his voice had grown husky with lust. His eyes flashed at you, but you could tell that he was distracted by the sight of your cunt, spread wide before him and glistening. You ached to feel his mouth on your clit, his fingers inside of you… He grasped the back of your neck and bit into your throat, then growled, “Say it. _Say it_. Say you need it.”   
Panting like an animal, you rasped “Yes, Commander. Yes, I need it so bad, sir!” Pleasure ripped through your waist as you heard him moan. His hand moved down to your spread legs, and at last you felt his finger press into your bud. “Oh! OH! Gods, yes, oh kriffing hell yesss…” you couldn’t help but gasp as the electrical sparks of pleasure began flying, his finger roving in slow circles around your clit. You were in awe; no one but you had ever found it so easily, coaxed it and directly stimulated it so quickly. Your cries echoed against the metallic walls, building to a crescendo. “Yes! Yes!” you cried it like a mantra as his gloved finger expertly brought you to the edge of a nebulous climax.  
Without warning, he withdrew his hand and you glared at him with contempt. He pushed his finger into your mouth and you had no choice but to accept it, licking your own juices off of him. You pleaded with him with your eyes, desperately trying to communicate just how _badly_ you needed more. He only eyed you with a cruel ambivalence.  
“If you want more, you need to take some punishment.” a curl of dread whispered through you, accompanied by it’s twin of excitement.   
“What sort of punishment, Commander?” you asked as he walked over to the drawer again. Straining to see what he was grabbing, you eyed his body, still clad in black. Stars, he was big. Closing your eyes, you let yourself imagine how it would feel to have him on top of you, pushed up inside of you, spreading you open. Wriggling inside the restraints, you moaned at the thought.   
“Quiet. Get on your knees.” You thrashed one way, then the other, trying to build up enough momentum to roll off your back. He watched, and chortled cruelly, as you struggled to upright yourself. A whimper passed through your lips as you realized how helpless you were. A clench of need washed through you again. You felt that weightlessness that you were coming to associate with the Force, and with a sudden fluid movement, he flipped you to your knees, the ropes pushing into your flesh and bones, your ass high in the air and entirely vulnerable to him. Biting your lip in anticipation, you heard something rustle behind you.   
“Tell your Commander what you did.” his voice was stern. You craned your neck to see him, but your hair fell into your eyes, and you couldn’t adjust it with your wrists bound.   
“I… tried to steal from you, sir.” The air was prickly with tension. All at once, the crack of leather on your ass resounded through the air, and like thunder following lightning, the pain bled from the point of contact with a delay, drawing forth a slow, moaning scream from your lips. You heard the swish of the paddle being brought back again and then another _crack,_ and the pain lanced through you with intense force. He did it again. And again. Each time, the force of his strikes increased with minute precision. You automatically flinched rhythmically with the anticipation of the pain, and yet, excitement and desire to be struck bloomed in your chest after each beat. The repeated _smack, smack, smack_ on your ass became a holy cadence. The power of the violent movement made your head spin, yet grounded you firmly in your own skin in a way that was undeniable.   
A moment passed, silent and stretching. A keen slipped through your lips as you let your hips relax. You tensed again at his touch, but felt only the skin of his hand caressing your asscheeks.   
“Red is a good color on you.”   
You couldn’t help it-- a maniacal giggle sputtered out of you. That is, until the texture on your skin transformed from the rough surface of his hand into the silky smoothness of his lips, plush and wet, kissing along the sore spots that he’d beaten into rosy submission. Moaning with no regard for what you sounded like, you bucked your cunt towards his face, yearning to feel those delectable lips grace your satin folds. Your core, searing with need, tightened and released around an imagined digit, desperate to to be filled.  
“So needy, little slut.” he crooned, his mouth inches from your shining pussy. HIs breath wafted over your folds.   
All at once, he was on his feet and you mewled in disappointment. The sound of his footsteps indicated that he was at the drawer again, and you heard a faint _whooshing,_ then suddenly, a smooth foreign object nuzzled to the skin of your vulva, wiggling up to the top half of it. Adjusting to the new sensation, you shifted from side to side, redistributing the weight of your hips on your bound knees. A faint click was all the warning you had, before the device began humming softly and a wall of vibration assailed your most sensitive spot. “Ah- oh- Oh…” moaning, you sat into the vibrator, rubbing your clit over it with zeal. You could barely hear his footsteps over the pleasure that was building inside of you. His hulking form settled behind you, and you felt his fingers graze the backs of your thighs. The thought of him sitting right before your ass, high in the air, ropes restricting your thighs, watching while you got fucked by a machine, had you panting and gasping. Little zaps of electricity traveled from every part of your body, building up in the area just below your navel, directed by the cyclical waves of stimulation that the vibe was providing. Like a sunburst, you felt the dam give way, and with a heaving grunt, your orgasm wrenched from that point upward, casting your head back, rolling your eyes into the abyss behind your mind. Your thighs caught the rainfall of cum that fell from you. Spasming with remnants of the little death, you turned your head to look through the haze, at the man responsible for your pleasure.   
His eyes were positively _ravenous._ If you weren’t lost in the afterglow of a nebular climax, you would have been frightened by the hungry, frantic look on his face. Instead, it stoked the embers of desire that still burned within you. With limbs of jelly, hindered tenfold by the restraints criss crossing your legs and wrists, you had no way to show him how much you wanted to please him. An idea took shape in your freshly-fucked mind. You imagined him lifting you in this shape, your bound legs wrapping around his waist, and his cock pushing into you.   
If his eyes were burning before, now they were ablaze. He flipped you onto your back again with one swift movement, and then revealed a small glass rod in his hand. It was slender, with a distinctive curve.   
“Do you want to get fucked?” he asked.   
“Yes,” you moaned.  
“Yes what?”  
“ _Yes,_ Commander.”  
His grunt of approval punctuated the sensation of the rod pressing inside of you slowly. You cunt flexed instinctively, wrapping around the unfamiliar object and sucking it deeper. The curve pressed expertly, directly, into the tender spot a few inches inside. You sucked in a sharp inhale, arching your back to feel that incredible, precise penetration right on your g spot. He stilled his hand for a minute, and you cried out.  
“Please Commander! Please fuck me!” That unknown voice, those unknown words, were falling from _your_ lips.   
Finally, you felt the smooth tool begin rubbing you ardently, circling into that fucking amazing spot until stars began to cloud out your vision. You bounced on it as best you could in your restrictive pose. The pressure built, and built, until he thrust it harder than ever before and you screamed. It was a haunting sound that, no doubt, alerted anyone in the nearby hallway to exactly what was going on behind Kylo Ren’s doors.   
He kept thrusting it into you as you rode the wave of a second climax, bucking and thrashing around the glass rod that he fucked you with, slowly now.   
A snaking, unwinding sensation tickled the skin of your legs, and you glanced down to see that the ties were coming undone by the mysterious Force. Your wrists, too, were soon free from the bind. You stretched your limbs and rolled your wrists, feeling the phantom of the bindings.   
Ren’s eyes captured yours, and just as he leaned forward, maybe to kiss you for the first time, a look of total rage washed over his beautiful features like a tragic ending to a story.   
“What is it, sir?” you whispered, soaking up the sight of his pouting lips.   
He stood brusquely. A blank look came over him, masking the anger you had seen just seconds ago.   
“My master is summoning me.” his voice sounded flat as he gathered his gloves and tugged them over his hands. Those hands, that had just been administering sublime bliss to you.   
You began slipping your underthings back on, a heady brew of satisfaction, disbelief, and dismay gurgling like a potion inside you. Shrugging into your uniform, you looked at him.   
“Will I see you again, sir?” you braved the question.  
He held his helmet between those big, gloved hands. It distracted you, it’s presence like a menacing ghost. Ren looked at you for a long, yawning moment, and said: “I’ll send for you soon.”   
At that, he ushered you out of the doorway, and stepped lithely out after you. With a flourish of his cloak being pulled over his shoulders and the hiss of his helmet covering his face, he started down the hall.   
You watched the shadow of his figure stalk through the long hall and disappear around a corner.   
Shock settled plainly through your being. You had just been fucked by Commander Ren. In his quarters. 

And he hadn’t even taken his clothes off.   
  
  
  



End file.
